


Unprofessional

by JaegerHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assistant Eren Yeager, Awkward Crush, CEO Erwin Smith, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Eren Yeager, Everyone Wants Eren Yeager's Booty, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, POV Erwin Smith, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexual Frustration, Sexy Eren Yeager, Swearing, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerHeichou/pseuds/JaegerHeichou
Summary: He looks like coming from heaven for make humanity believe god again. It must be illegal looking this good and making you want to be criminal. I can write a book about him and you will think it’s religious texts.But he fucks his boss and that’s not cool at all.Or where Levi falls for pretty boy really fast and make things really hard for himself and for him with his misunderstandings.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter one: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of I am really sorry for any mistakes :( This is my first fic and English is not my mother language, I really want to write fics but can’t find self-confidence. I have so much ideas but little time, and for me writing take so much time because I want to feel satisfied for my work :’) 
> 
> Please leave comments for me, what you think about my writing? Do I make so much mistake? Is it good enough? Do you get bored when reading this?
> 
> Thank you so much for giving a chance for this fic, I will try my best! ❤️❤️❤️

3...

Take a breath...

4...

Give a breath...

5...

Take a bre- “You’re being dramatic Levi.” Erwin murmurs in his mouth with practiced skill. Probably not want to know five person in this little elevator with their germs and dirts and unhygienic bodies and- yeah he don’t want everybody know how disgusting they are. But I don’t care.

“Fuck off.”

Lady from my front swing her head in such a shocked face, like I just try to fuck her grandmother corpse. Repressing to need for rolling my eyes, I say in my head to Erwin ‘look who’s little dramatic now’.

Erwin gives her his charming smile with mixed his unspoken apologies, trying sweeten the atmosphere. It’s works really fast, she eyes him in her sympathetic gaze, likely remembering her rebellious child or something like that. Feeling satisfied, she turn her head back. Feeling unsatisfied, I roll my eyes.

7... I take my eyes back to numbers lighten with order. When we came 8. floor four person leaves elevator which make my breathing easily.It’s one of these days, making it harder for me to surpass my clean-freak self. Trying to not think too much of it, taking interest in my hands and anatomy’s, I began to invest it’s flexibility. Not really believing god but still can’t wrap my head how I have a hand, like how atoms make it and how can I even breath- like it’s such complex thing but I just take a breath and-

“Let’s go.” I rise my head to Erwin, making me stop finding meaning in life, I relax slightly. I know how to do my work and having purpose comfort me.

“Yeah, just get over with it.” Erwin suspect me being workaholic, so I care to make myself sounding uninterested. He’s likely know I put show for not to take forced break he’s planning to give me. It’s like season thing, like animal going heat Erwin just do anything to make me take vacation in every six months. It’s been five months so I won’t surprise if he’s plotting some bullshit again. Last time he make me go to Kapadokya for business meeting. There is no business meeting there of course, I probably would have suspected if not he send ten coworkers with me. Just saying, everyone happy to take a break expect two, me and my broken trust.

We took our way to the eleven floor, already spoken to reception in first floor. There was some women come to us with professional aura, fake but well practiced smile on her face.

“Welcome mr. Smith and mr. Ackerman, mr. Pixis waiting for you in his office. I would like to escort you there.” She has blue eyes and blond hair, shorter than me with her middle heels.

“Thank you, we appreciate that.” Already leaving Erwin to make small talk, I just follow in silence.

“-I’m leaving you after that, mr. Smith and mr. Ackerman.” I nod her when we came to Dot’s office. Erwin thanking her again (her names was Annie, just learning from Erwin.) and passing the door which Annie opened for us.

“Welcome to Pix’s Erwin and Levi, how are you been?” We enter along with Dot’s warm welcome. I don’t make personal job with him but I know him well from fancy drinking party’s. I mean I know him and his never completely sober self. He always looks little tipsy from my perspective.

“We are doing good Dot, how are you?” Erwin says with good nature. I am simply waiting for the ending of the small talk and beginning of the real work.

“Same old, same old. Where have you been last week? It was not the same playing golf when I can’t score you over.” He says with a laugh. Right, Erwin plays ever Sunday golf with his business buddy’s. Bunch of old mans but Erwin sure has old man soul too to began with.

When they chat idly, not talking unless spoken directly I simply look my surroundings. He must change his office, I remember last time there was not window there. Have been bought new pen too, and new clock, but his ugly vase still remains proudly on bookshelf. But it’s surprisingly clean, not like my ‘perfect clean’ and but still reaching my standards. This wasn’t like that last time, maybe he got new cleaner. And it’s a good cleaner.

“-her shares are losing value, I think she must having too much fun with her new husband.” Leave it to two grown ass mans gossip around when we must begin our meeting. _Fantastic_.

Just Erwin about to finish his latest gossip about some CEO’s new escort habit, the door behind us opened a second time, first was for the tea.

“Sorry for the wait, sirs.” Nice and polite voice fills up the stuffed office. I resist to glance for the owner of warm voice, but not really have to very hard for he walk over to go Dot’s side quickly.

_Damn_ , he sure looks good. He really looks good. Messy brown hair (Not ‘just wake up’ messy but ‘I try’ messy), sharp jaw line, fit and lean body, but most important eyes of the oceans. I blink few times to be sure I’m not daydreaming, he is still there. Just to be absolutely sure, I look Erwin, can he see him too?

Erwin, bless his straight heart, can’t breath. If I wasn’t having same effects, his expression would be amuse me to the end. He look him just like me, probably not with sexually thoughts but simply with shock-amaze look.

This creature must be real. Like I say, I am not religious man but I won’t mind worshipping him. If he says ‘I am god’ I won’t have second thoughts while building his temple.

While I think how his temple must look like later on finished, Dot open his mouth to ruin the atmosphere, like don’t show disrespect with your being non-aesthetic existence.

“Not a problem sweetie, we were just chatting so you don’t miss anything.”

_What?_

“Aw, you didn’t forget the notes, what I am going to do if you’re not my side? Don’t ever leave this old man.”

What? Just wait a second... don’t do this to me.

“This is the one you were writing last night? Yeah I will read it quickly now, you know how I got sleepy after midnight. You can’t blame this old man, you always work me really hard before sleep. I appreciate the exercise of course but still.”

No. No. **No**.

This beautiful creature, godlike thing, piece of masterpiece... fucking Dot?

Dot. Ugly old man, probably not even can lift his own penis without blue pills, wrinkled from the worst places, can’t go two hours without his rum, most non-sexy father figure Dot.

Why even think to fuck him? Like what’s make you consider him in the first place? Is this some Gerontophilia shit? Probably not. Probably reason is, what I am in it right now. The company, being CEO and of course money. Dot is not aged nicely, but he aged richly.

This not the first time I see something like that, presumably won’t be last time too. But for the first time, it make me really angry.

“Oh, excuse me I forget to introduce, my assistant Eren Jäger. Eren you already know them right?”

“Yes, sir. Welcome to Pix’s, it’s pleasure to work with you.” He speak politely, even bow his head little.

Erwin must find his voice because he reply smoothly. “Nice to meet you, Eren.” And give him his charismatic smile. I know he don’t have upper-intention, he just likes to tease people with his handsomeness.

Eren must waiting for this, not even finding his flirty behaviour odd, he nod Erwin completely unaffected. When his eyes find mine, making me skip a beat and feel more angry for my weak will, I simply nod my head once. His good looks rubs me wrong now, finding interest in such a shallow person making me angry myself.

“If everything is fine, how about starting the meeting?” Oh shut up you old perv with great tastes.

“Of course.”

—————-

“Take care Mr. Smith and Mr. Ackerman, thank you for your work today.” Annie see of us like her promise.

When elevator door closes we keep our silence. I wait until we are in car, far away from listening ears. And just after Erwin close his car door too, I open my mouth.

“What the _fuck?_ ”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect this too.” Erwin nod himself in ‘what just happened’ style.

“You didn’t know? You play golf with him ever Sunday how wouldn’t you know?”

“Dot is surprisingly don’t like to talk about his privet life. I know he is not married but I wouldn’t think he is someone who has affair with his assistant .” Erwin talks tasteless, possibly unhappy for not able to discover Dot’s affair his own. He don’t like to miss things like that.

“That’s disgusting. He looks like his grandchild for fuck sake. How old was he? Seventy?”

“Sixty-three.”

“Whatever, Eren must be fresh graduated, what’s make him? Twenty-two?”

“He is twenty-four.”

“How do you fucking know his age?” I ask with frowning face.

“I make Hange look it up when we were in meeting.”

He really don’t like to be in situations where he is un knowing.

“That old perv, he didn’t even care to hiding. The things he says? Have a damn shame. That boy too. They are both shameless. To come somewhere for your career, you obtain PhD not go fuck your boss.” I snarl meanwhile put on the belt.

“I agree and Eren wouldn’t even need to have affair with his boss, he is brilliant. He listened everything and took notes in his head, give Dot signals when I talk specific things and do you see how clean the room? Eren must know your cleaning obsession because it wasn’t like that when I went last time.” Erwin talks when he took car from the parking spot to road.

I agree with Erwin. Eren isn’t just have the looks, he have a good head on his shoulders too. And if cleanliness of the office is his doing, he doing really fine.

“Such waste. He just make himself cheap. If Dot gets bored from him, I don’t think he will but still, this label will stack with him. He ruins his name.”

Erwin hums.

“That’s fucking sick. Who fucks someone forty year younger than yourself. I can’t, it’s not even physically possible.”

Erwin hums again.

“This is unprofessional. What’s Dot’s even thinking? He has a company to take care of did he not have a drop of responsibility? That’s fucking stupid.”

I wait to Erwin hum again so I can rant more. When I don’t hear anything I look him.

Oh shit. I know this look.

“You have awfully angry about it, last time I look, you wouldn’t react this strongly about something. Why so judgemental?”

If he smell something, he will dig it. Fucking eyebrow pig.

“I don’t approve it. It’s morally wrong.”

“Yeah, but this is not the first time you see something like this. Do you come to like Eren little bit? He is really pretty, even I can see that. I don’t mind him next to me despite my sexuality. He is someone to admire for his looks.”

“I don’t like shallow persons, thank you. He may pretty but it’s just his physical appearance and I don’t go after just looks.” I try not to sound defensive but Erwin knows me to well for that.

“If you says so.” He says knowingly and I just want to punch him.

“Whatever. Do you have another meeting back in the company?” I don’t even put effort hiding about my trying to change topic. He will notice anyway. He begin to talking about his meetings in upcoming hours and I relax in my seat.

I just have to forget some hot ass, not for the first time in my life, I can simply do that.

————-

~Erwin’s view~

“Hey! Welcome Erwin.” Hange shout cheerfully from their desk, making whole floor look my way.

I walk their desk slowly, giving everyone polite smiles on my way. Hange don’t wait for my arrival, already begin walking, when I am close enough they make ‘come with me’ eyebrows to me.

I simply follow they, making our way to one of meeting room in our floor. When they close door after me, I begin to talk.

“What do you find?”

“I write here, read yourself.”

They hand me two sheets of paper, I sit down to read and make Hange sit down too.

“He went to the Harvard?”

“Yeah, and he had really successful university life, He swims too.”

“I see.” I know Eren is clever but doesn’t expect such a nice academic career from him. His family must be rich too. Then why he has affair with his boss? He can work even better position right now with CV like that and I don’t think Eren having relationship just to sake of love.

“What about his family?”

Hange smile really creepy for that. I try not to flinch from they, so I suppress my survival sense.

“Oh, you will really surprised for that.”

Don’t flinch Erwin, you are grown man. Do not flinch.

But I flinch anyway.


	2. Chapter two: Don’t assume things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always do your research kids. Do not assume things. Do. Not.

“I don’t want to go.” Eyebrows caught me when I was about to go in building, says we must go somewhere and than I was in his car, he just lock doors while saying where we are going. I am close to scream ‘call the fucking police’ to strangers who walk by. Not that I don’t have my own phone, just to fuck with Erwin.

“Why is that?” Erwin ask while already starting the car.

“Why I would want to go some pervert’s house?”

“Maybe, because it’s our job? Going to meetings, writings reports and making money?” 

“We don’t usually go to client house for that. I don’t even understand why we’re going, what we can’t do in office but house?” I argue with him. It really don’t make sense to me. It’s the first time I will be in Dot’s place and I know him for a long time, he never invited me there. There is nothing he and I have common besides work, and later I discover, being gay.

“I don’t know exactly but he invented us for tea and work. Maybe he want to talk about something in more personalisedenvironment.” Erwin guess uninterestingly while driving in his ‘right way’. He almost have a little car accident five years ago, gotten few scratches on his old car. That’s whats make him such a pussy driver in this day.

“If he’s making us come all the way just for announce his engagement or some shit like that, I want you to know beforehand, I will lose my shit. I will lose it so hard that you will surprised. Just you know.”

“Believe me I won’t be surprised, you talk about Eren and how you dislike this situation all week. But I don’t think it will be something like that.” Erwin talks knowingly again. I try not to talk about Eren whole week, what he heard is my diminished talking. This boy’s getting me more than I like to let on and that’s bothering me.

And do you know what’s making me bothered too?

Erwin’s knowing something and not telling me. This bastard waiting to me ask about it, wants to me accept and say ‘yeah, I am interested in this boy’ but I resist. I can’t be sure what Erwin’s know, it could be very bad or horrible. There is hardly anything good leaves his big mouth.

“If you says so.” I can just wish Dot broken his leg and because of that, he can’t leave his house. God, please make him break his leg. I will fucking sing his cast too, just make it happen. If he break his leg, they can’t have sex too, right?

I flinch when my mind slip that path again. Last night I have a nightmare and let me tell you, it’s nothing pleasant seeing some boy and old man having sex. And having see yourself switch place with old man, too. No, nothing pleasant at all.

I sigh quietly.

I will be alright. Dot is probably want to have our relationship more personal level, If we think the contract he is planning to sing. Yeah, that’s possible. We will have tea, talk about work and only work, then Erwin and I can fuck off our way. No problem. 

———

There is really no problem at all. It’s surprising but you won’t hear me complain about it.

We came his house two hours ago (Dot still have his two legs perfectly fine, goddamnit), made some chat over tea (I mean Erwin and Dot made some chat, I don’t fucking joke around with perverts.) and walk in his home-office to do our work. I don’t see Eren whole time, having relaxing time with ‘he didn’t move in with his sugar daddy’ conclusion and having come somewhere with Dot in our work. Dot didn’t even mention Eren too much, so I am happy to end this whole house visiting thing and go back to my office.

“Gentlemen, I bought new wedge and it’s just came yesterday, do want to come and give a look?” Dot says while we leave his home office, finishing our one and half hour meeting.

Erwin take a second to reply him, looking me to ask question in his eyes. ‘Can you endure it little more?’

I just look him in the eyes to answer, ‘I will pretend having heart attack if you don’t let me go in two minutes.’

“I would love to but Levi don’t really like golf so we can go together without him. You can wait for us, right Levi?” Erwin talk in hurry. He sure is clever man.

“Sure, have fun.” I say without emotion, already getting bored from this conversation.

Dot is looking like little disappointed about it but he don’t insist for me to come. “You can wait downstairs, don't hesitate to make yourself home.”

Than, I flee.

When I came downstairs, I don’t know what to do. I try go to living room first. I can sit and wait for Erwin but every time I try to take a seat, this little thing bother me. Little question, making me have second thought about couch.

What if they had sex here?

There is chance, right? The couch is good place to have some action, there is two seater right beside it and I don’t think they will fit it but I can’t be sure. Armchair looks like a safe bet, I can sit here.

So when I was about to sit, some new colourful positions came to my mind, and I decided to stand. I feel like turning in to human UV light.

I fuck around little bit, go see his bookshelf, examine his rug, look outside from window, and when I began to look his framed pictures I notice something.

Dot is sure a old man. I find what I think oldest photo and he still looks like fifty. In this picture there is some boy with him, looking awfully someone I know. I decide to take frame and look closer (it’s not really close up photo, I think they gone to fish and it’s taken from afar) then I hear a noise. Not wanting to look nosy, I turn back to go entrance. Erwin and Dot must finish their fangirl-ing about golf.

I came to end of stairs and there is nobody. Did I hear it wrong? I wait little bit but no one coming from upstairs. Then I can go back to the living roo- oh there is. Noise is coming from kitchen, I think (Dot gives us whole house tour for downstairs, he didn’t try to take us into his bedroom thank god.)

But do I have to drink tea with Dot again, because I am going to sick from being with his not-totally-pedo-but-still self anymore.

Taking a deep breath, I go for the kitchen. He better make chamomile tea for me, I am at my limit for snapping.

And oh boy, I will snap.

This is going to be bad.

Shit about to hit fan.

I need to leave, like right fucking now. I need to leave befo-

“I made coffee, want some?” Eren ask causally.

Eren. Beautiful godlike men, making you think it’s some kind of hallucination, walking sin, the ‘I am luxury and you can’t afford it’, one that looks so good it’s kind of funny,Eren.

In his sport sort and sweaty tank top.

With his body that makes me salivate.

And that ass can make empires fall of. And probably rise them too, can rise plenty of things.

He turn around, “Hey-“ And silence.

I take my eyes from his ass (I miss it already, is it proper to ask someone turn theirs ass to me? probably not) and look his face.

“Le- Mr. Ackerman, why are you here?” He genuinely sounds like shocked. Having to freeze midway, his hand still holding mug in air.

“We were having meeting, why I will be here otherwise. You are his assistant, main question is, why you weren’t here?” I can’t help but snarl him, making extra notice while saying assistant. While he must be working, he just go to work out. It’s part of his work when I think about it, he must stay in shape to keep his boss happy, _sickening_.

And most importantly, Eren really lives with Dot, he actually sink that low. He moved in with his sugar daddy-boss.

What a joke. I want to punch his stupid face but I will possibly be change for damaging artwork. Fuck.

Eren doesn’t notice my offensive tone, focusing more to first part of my talk.

“Having meeting? But that’s not suppose to-“ and like he understand situation finally, he place his mug on counter angrily. “That gaffer.” He murmur in his mouth with hiss while taking his eyes to kitchen door, like sensing Dot’s beyond there.

I can’t help to make humorless chuckle. “It’s rich coming from you, age is just number anyway, right? Like money.”

I know what I am doing is wrong, I know I don’t have any right to judge anyone or their way of living, but it feels good. Eren made my last week hell with his cute face and his admiring brain. I have to pay out it with him.

Eren finally sense my aggression is directed at him. Making him frown little bit, looking me like I am some kind of rabid dog he don’t know how to approach.

“What do you mean?” He ask while looking confused, gingerly talking.

He is making me more fed up with playing innocent.

“Don’t play dumb, you don’t have any shame back than. Do you gain some morality in a week?”

“You can’t talk to me like that mr. Ackerman. I don’t understand you at all.” He begin to talk seriously, probably trying to suppress his awaking annoyance.

But I don’t care anymore. He make me so damn frustrated I want to see him troubled too.

“I can talk whenever I want to someone like you. You expect respect from anyone? Try not to sink so low next time. You can’t have everything you want when you get down on your knees.” I need to stop talking, if I won’t stop now, I know I will regret later.

And then Eren still looks like confused and angry, like he has the Goddamn right.

“What the fuck? Are you even aware the things leaving your mouth? Who gave you right to talk like that?” His voice begin to rises volume, making him shout last part.

If you want to play like that Jäger, let’s play.

“So I have no right? Oh you’re correct, I don’t whore out myself like you to some old man for job position so I don’t have any right. I don’t go fuck my boss whose forty years older and go to school so I don’t have right, you think you gain anything other than money being Dot’s bicht? Sorry to-“

And that’s shit show later on.

Eren punched me in the face (ouch), Erwin and Dot must heard our fight because as soon as he throws his punch there was hands everywhere, making me backdown, holding Eren away from bursting me, shouting my name and Eren’s with panicked voices and some ‘What’s going on’ questions, Erwin looking some kind of amused and Dot having confused face. And in my hazy mind I heard something, just little word that shook me so much I was about to collapse.

“But dad!”

What the actual **fuck**.

———-

That’s awkward.

“Yeah, Eren is my adopted son.”

_Fuck my life._

We’re sitting in the living room (I am sitting on the couch with Erwin, the one I couldn’t sit earlier), in my hands there is some frozen peas package (I think Dot gives it to just amuse himself) which I press on my abused cheek (again, ouch) and Eren still looking pissed off.

I can’t blame him, really.

“That’s awkward.” I sigh. I just want to go home and burry myself with my embarrassment.

“That was awkward for me too, hearing from someone I fuck my dad for job.” Eren fire back right away.

“I know, I am sorry about that.” I say third time today. I don’t really have any excuse about my situation, I am grateful Eren punched me in the face because it make me look like victim. Such a pitiful situation for me, I know.

“And you must be sorry too, Eren. It’s not right to try solve things with violence.” Dot say him disappointedly.

Yeah like I say, thank god he punched me in the face.

Eren don’t answer that, just breath out and try to relaxing his posture. We sat in silence little bit, everyone looking another way.

Erwin probably thinking the contract, Dot is somewhat nervous I will sue Eren and Eren is-

Eren is most likely wants to fuck me, and not in a nice way.

Way you go Levi, congratulations.

I shit in this situation, let’s try not to daub.

“I know what I did was wrong, I apologise for my behaviour mr. Jäger and mr. Pixis.” I try to sound genuine, switch my hand to other for pressing frozen peas, ‘I take the blow too’ says my action.

Dot looks like want to close this conversation but turn Eren’s way nevertheless to ask him too.

Eren glance me and Dot under his lashes, finding misdemeanour in himself too (he punched me dammit, I’m not masochist) and sigh in defeat.

“Yeah, I am sorry about punching too, I shouldn’t lost my cool.” He says with more relaxing tone. He don’t smile even slightly but I will take what I can.

“So, let’s call it day then gentlemen. I hope there is not misunderstandings left. In future, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Dot talk with his warm father tone, smiling meaninglessly. Erwin opens his big mouth then and already laughing our situation with him when we begin to stand up.

When I think about it, Erwin doesn’t look surprised at all. Not from fight (even he wasn’t expecting it, one score for me) but this son-dad thing.

I don’t want to give spoilers but, second shit show will happen in today when we’re in our company, behind closed doors and probably I will be not only one pressing ice their face soon.

I give Eren quick nod, doesn’t even expect anything from him but when he give me tired smile I try not to smile him too. And I don’t smile usually, mind you.

I am not a romantic man but this pretty boy make me want ask god ‘can I have extra cheese’.

But I already fuck first impression thing and I don’t want to look like creepy, so I will ask him to marry me next time I see him.

Just kidding, I will ask third time I see him.

When I turn my way to ask Erwin to fuck off already, I hear Eren.

“Correct me if I am assuming wrong,” He give me look when I chuckle that. “But you don’t seem like a person who gives fuck how people live their life.”

I take my time to look Eren, doesn’t understand where he is going from this talk. “Yeah, you are right but how do you know? We don’t even talk properly until today.”

Then, something happened beautifully.

Eren drop his eyes, blushing like a tiny bit, “We’re going same gym, so I see you around sometimes.” And trying to be more confident, looks me in the eyes again.

“Wait a second, you see me around? For how long?” Eren saw me around and I don’t notice him? I must go see ophthalmologist because I need glasses urgently. You can’t just not notice someone like Eren.

“About one year, I think? I don’t stalk you or something. Just seeing you there time to time.” He being to talk more defensive, and boy please stalk me. I am perfectly fine with that. I can send my trousers with cargo for you, anything you desire.

I can’t even open my mouth when Erwin talk to me. “Let’s get going Levi.”

With Erwin and Dot’s attention on us, I can’t answer Eren. I look from Eren and Erwin, doesn’t want to leave our conversation there but not findings any escape, I say quietly “Fuck.” And give in.

“Yeah.”

I try not to look Eren again, making plans on my head how to clean up my shit with him and give Dot some goodbyes before exiting.

While we walk back to Erwin’s car, still pressing peas on my face (fuck you, Dot) I turn my head to see Eren at door sill and realise, no, I don’t want to call it quits today.

“Wait for me in the car Erwin, I need a shit to do.” And turn one hundred and eighty degrees to fire my shot.

Eren looking confused by my turning half way, having raise eyebrows, “Do you forget something?”

“No, but I want to have your number.” I say it in with new found determination.

“You can have it from company.”

Little shit won’t make it easy for me, I see.

“Not work number, I want your personal phone number.”

“Why?”

I take a deep breath. “Because you were right. I don’t fucking care what people do their free time, but I care yours.”

Don’t want him to see my nervousness, I wait for his reply with blank face. My ‘fuck it and get over with it’ attitude slowly turning to ‘quit your job and move out to Paraguay’.

I will send you postcard Erwin, you giant shit.

“I punched you today.” Eren try to reasoning me.

“Yeah and I deserved it.” I answer quickly.

“You said I was whoring myself.” He try again.

“Yeah, misunderstanding is such a bad thing.” I answer shamelessly. Man’s must do what a man’s must got to do.

“And now you’re asking for my number?”

“Um, yeah.” I nod doubtfully.

I won’t quit my job but I will go Paraguay for vacation, must look for plane ticket, like today’s plane tickets.

While I was thinking what I must pack, Eren talks.

“You gotta work for it.” Eren says with a tiny cute smile, making me froze.

What?

“What?” Did I heard right?

“Put some effort and I will see what I can do.” And while leaning door sill, he switch his mood to more flirtatious.

He doesn’t look like joking, he is not fucking with me right?

Shit, it’s happening. I am seeing a light.

I am seeing a green light.

“Okay.” I try really hard for make my poker face but I can’t help but to smile him. He is giving me a chance.

I turn my back to him, forgetting to say even goodbye, semi-running to Erwin’s car and close my door when I am on my seat.

I am probably giving Erwin the creeps by smiling but I don’t care.

Eren told me to work for it.

Well, it’s good thing that I am workaholic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks for everyone who read my story :D I enjoyed writing and when you guys make comments or leave kudos, it’s just make me so damn happy. Writing was hard for me (I am from Turkey 🇹🇷) but it’s gets easier while you continue. I love to write more :) There is so much ideas in my head. 
> 
> Please leave comment, I really love chatting there and it’s make me think ‘yeah, real people read this’ :D It’s sound stupid I know hahahah and don’t hesitate to point out my mistake, I will help me because I will write more and I want to make works people enjoy (^.^) 
> 
> Thank you! Have a wonderful day ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> My tumblr: attackonshortasslevi please write anything, I love to chat :)
> 
> P.s= I will more than happy to help anyone if they want to add Turkish dialogues in their fanfic :)


End file.
